Casa WinchesterLane 2: Casa Winchester
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Demon In The House. When Chloe opened the door she didn't expect to find John Winchester's OTHER sons on the doorstep. With John on a hunt and Lois out working its left to Chloe to fill in Sam and Dean about their father's secret other life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_This is only going to be either a two or three shot. Not sure as yet._

Sequel to "Demon In The House".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was going to kill John Winchester.

There was no ifs ands or buts.

He'd _known_ that she Lois was off for the month undercover doing a piece of the Daily Planet and he'd _known_ that Chloe had a date planned for tonight. He'd _also_ known that there was no one else brave enough in Smallville other than Lana or Clark to babysit _his_ sons, so the fact that she'd had to cancel her date _hours_ ago because he couldn't drag his ass from a hunt…

…well, she was going to kill him.

_Plus_, she knew that John had probably done this on purpose. He didn't like Malcolm, had said he wasn't 'man' enough for Chloe. John had decided he was her father figure and that meant that he was in her life more than her father had ever been.

It was sweet but utterly irritating.

"Aunt Chloe!" Six year old Max Winchester ran towards her, brown eyes wide. He looked exactly like his father except he had his mother's nose, and had her thinner built. "Adam's hand painting his room again!"

Chloe groaned, standing up from the sofa she'd been sulking on. "Not _again_. Did you give him the paint set?"

Max shook his head.

Chloe frowned.

A second meteor shower had fallen on Smallville during Adam's first year of life. John and Lois had been out on one of their 'partner hunting' trips. John hardly ever hunted anymore, but the few time he went it was usually with Lois.

The meteor shower had destroyed a lot of Smallville, but thankfully Chloe, Max and Adam had been safe in their house. Sure, they'd been caved in for a day or two, but they were fine and healthy.

Chloe, though, had begun noticing things about the boys after that.

Like the fact that the now three year old Adam could always somehow get his hands on things that had been put away from his reach, or the fact that Max always seemed to know things before they happened.

She sighed, following Max towards Adam's room, catching the three year old male version of his mama sitting on the floor with waterpaints, making a mess of the wall. "Young man you are in a bucketload of trouble."

Adam looked up at her, wide-eyed, and then gave her John Winchester's Puppy-Dog Eyes.

God, those boys were going to be the death of all females when they got old enough!

"Nope, you're not going to sway me." Chloe shook her head. "I've had _six years_ to get immune to that look, so you're out of luck."

Adam gave up and sighed, before sending his brother a dirty look for having given him up.

Max didn't notice it though. He was frowning, looking at the ground yet not concentrating on it, gaze far. He then turned towards the front door, a curious yet wary look on his face. "Someone's coming."

And then the doorbell rung.

Wondering why she was the only adult in this house to have noticed the uniqueness of the two children, Chloe sighed, told Max to help his brother clean the (thank god) washable paint off of the wall, and went towards the door.

Opening it, she froze in the doorway at the sight of the two insanely good looking men on her doorstep. And it wasn't only the fact that they were gorgeous that kept her shocked, but it was the fact that although she'd never seen a picture of them when they were adults, there was no mistaking who these two were.

"Hello ma'am." The shorter one (who was still _way_ taller than her) announced with a flirtatious grin. "I'm Chad Kroeger and this is my brother Mike. We're new to the neighborhood and we came to introduce ourselves to our neighbors and get to know who it is we'll be seeing from day to day. We---."

"Bull." She hadn't even realized she'd said it out loud until the shorter one stopped in mid sentence eyes wide, and the taller one turned to look at her with slightly more interest than he had before.

"Excuse me?" The shorter one asked, looking taken back.

"Well, for _one_." She announced, folding her arms over her chest and looking at them. "I know for a _fact_ that you two aren't in Nickleback." She snorted when the shorter one looked away, clearly embarrassed, and the taller one smirked slowly. "And _second_ of all, when new people come to the neighborhood its those in the neighborhood who come to greet _them_. They're busy with the unpacking and jetlag, and they're miserable. They don't come dressed like you two and grinning. They just want to unpack and get some well needed rest. Also, we don't have any new neighbors in this neighborhood. Smallville is small, we know when people are moving in."

The shorter one blinked.

The taller one smirked larger.

"Thirdly, one only has to _look_ at you to know you're John Winchester's sons." Chloe had to admit, she enjoyed the way their eyes widened at that one. "Let me guess, flirts insanely with anything that has breasts. You must be Dean." She turned to the taller one. "Quiet, observes a lot while the other tries to distract the interrogated. You must be Sam."

They were silent.

Shocked.

She grinned. "Did I guess it right?"

The taller one, _Sam,_ nodded. "Yes, you did actually."

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan." She outstretched her hand and shook theirs, smile fading as she realized the hell that was going to break loose once they stepped inside of the house. They'd obviously tracked down their father's whereabouts and were going to confront him as to why he wasn't helping hem track down the demon that'd killed their mother.

They didn't _know_ that he had another life with Lois and their sons, or that he'd stopped hunting Azazel to keep them safe.

"Is he dead?" Chloe asked, more than a little curious. If she knew that the demon was dead maybe she'd be able to sleep a little better at night, without the horrible nightmares of being pinned to the wall by demonic power and being eviscerated alive by that thing.

Dean frowned. "Is _who_ dead?"

"Azazel, the demon you're hunting." She responded, getting straight to the point. "Have you killed him yet?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "He told you about that? He's telling civilians about this now?"

"No." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head back slightly so that she was looking straight into his blue/green eyes. "I found out about John's supernatural side the night that demon came into this house, pinned me to the ceiling, and _eviscerated_ me."

The brother's eyes went wide and they were pale.

"How are you still talking to us, lady?" Dean wanted to know quickly, wary.

"_Dean_." Sam growled before turning his gaze back to her. "Are you okay?"

She grinned but it wasn't a pretty sight. "I didn't _die_, and I'm not exactly the world's best sleeper ever since, but I'm alive and that's what counts."

There was silence.

They were thinking of Jessica and Mary, the ones who _hadn't_ survived that attack.

"Can we come in?" Sam asked, his voice soft, his gaze just as soft.

"Is dad here?" Dean wanted to know also. "We need to talk to him."

"Yeah, you _do_." She agreed before taking in a deep breath and turning to look at them. "Look, once you enter this house you're going to see things that will shock you and you probably won't react to them well. But I'm just letting you know one thing. You behave like _adults_ and prove your father wrong, okay? You don't like what you find out once you enter this house you don't take it out on anyone but your father."

The brothers shared a wary look before turning to her and nodding.

"You have our word." Sam finally said.

Chloe stepped aside and let them inside, closing the door behind them and watching as they looked around curiously. She smiled sadly. It must be odd for them to think of their father having a home.

After John's past had been revealed he kept no more secrets from them, and he'd told Chloe and Lois all about his past hunts and life with his boys. Chloe knew that the brothers had never had a decent childhood or a home to call their own.

It must have been shocking for them while searching for some sign of their father to find his name on the deed of a house.

It was the only way they could have found him.

"So, who found the address?" She asked, leading them passed the stairs to the living room.

"I did." Sam answered as they followed her within.

"Right. John always said you were good with computers." She motioned for them to sit down and the moment they did that there was a noise from upstairs.

Dean and Sam exchanged wary looks.

"There's someone else in the house?" Dean asked.

"Yes." She nodded, looking upstairs with a frown before returning her attention to them. "Would you two like something to drink or will you be suspicious that I'm trying to poison or enchant you?"

Dean blinked, tilting his head to the right as he observed her. "You're an odd woman, gorgeous."

"No objectifying of females in this house." Chloe remembered one of Lois' cardinal rules. "It sets a bad example."

"Huh?" Dean asked, utterly confused.

Sam bit the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling.

There was a crash from above.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "What are they _doing_?" She returned her attention to the brothers. "Excuse me for a second." And with that she hurried upstairs to check up on the _other_ set of Winchester brothers, and she found them in Max's bedroom, the many board games John had stashed above Max's closet way out of the children's reaches all on the floor between the boys. "Adam."

Both boys looked up at her and smiled sheepishly, neither giving her the large innocent expression they gave their parents whenever something weird happened around them. Both Winchester boys had gotten their aunt's sharp mind (as she liked to say), and they knew that she knew something was up and they didn't pretend around her.

Plus, considering that she was like them, well, she thought they felt they could trust her not to think they were freaks or something. She knew John nor Lois would think their children were freaks, but she knew that they wouldn't exactly take it all too well at first, so she let the boys continue keeping their things secret and let them decide when to drop the bomb on their parents.

"Who's downstairs?" Max wanted to know, curious.

"Some people I've wanted to meet for a while now." Chloe responded slyly, giving him a pat on his head. "You two, pick a game, _one_, and play _peacefully_ while I'm talking to the nice gentlemen below, okay?"

"Yes Aunt Chloe." Both Adam and Max responded at the same time.

"And no _cheating_." Chloe called back as she left them in the room and went back downstairs, not surprised to see that during her time away the older Winchesters had begun looking around. They hadn't gotten far.

Well, no farther than the mantelpiece.

The mantelpiece with all the pictures.

The pictures of John, Lois, Chloe, and the boys.

"What the _hell_ is _this_?" Dean asked, voice low as he picked up a picture of John backing Adam on his back and placing an arm on Max's shoulders while the young boy had on his baseball uniform, bat in hand.

Sam was silent.

Chloe sighed, looking from one brother to the other. "John really should be the one telling you this, not me."

"Tell it to us anyway." Sam responded, his voice emotionless.

She sighed.

"The boys in the picture are the sons of my cousin, Lois Lane." Chloe announced, leaning against the wall, hoping she was doing this as gently as she could. "Max is the eldest, that was his first game. Adam is the youngest, he's too young to join any team now but he prefers basketball to baseball. They're upstairs right now actually." She cleared her throat. "They're also your brothers."

Dean dropped the picture in his shock, but it landed safely on the carpet below. "_Brothers_?" He shook his head in denial. "_No_. I only have _one_ brother. _Sammy_."

"You only have one _whole_ brother." Chloe corrected, going to pick up the picture and show it to them once more, reinforcing her point. "These are your _half_ brothers, the sons of John Winchester and Lois Lane. These little boys are Max and Adam Winchester."

"I don't fucking believe this." Dean growled, running his hand over his face in frustration, and more than a little hurt.

Sam surprised Chloe by taking the picture from her with a soft "May I?" and looking at it. He was silent, not cursing and agitated as Dean, but he was hurt. It was obvious as he looked at the smiling faces in the picture.

He was extremely hurt.

"How old are they?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the picture.

"Max is six and Adam is three." She responded, giving him a soft smile. "They're really great kids, and they're not at fault for what's going on now. John should have told you two, I know that, but it's not the kids' fault."

Sam gulped and nodded, passing her back the picture silently as if he were unable to bare looking at it any more.

"He went and got himself another fucking family." Dean growled, pissed. Unlike Sam, who obviously pulled into himself when hurt, Dean exploded.

"No he didn't, it wasn't _intentional_." Chloe sighed, sitting down, feeling that this was going to be a _very_ long afternoon. "He knocked my cousin up and took responsibility for it."

"Then he knocked her up again and decided he didn't need us anymore, was too fucking happy playing _house_ that he didn't need to avenge our mother and he---!"

"Your father will _always_ love your mother! Don't you _dare_ ever talk about John like that!" Chloe stood, glaring daggers at Dean. "Letting go of the hunt was the most difficult thing your father has _ever_ done, and he only did it because that fucking demon came here and told threatened us!"

"What?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed. "He got into the _house_? How? I've looked around, dad has this place locked up tight with anti-demon wards and---."

"Two years ago Azazel found a loophole or something and got into this house when it was only me, Max and Adam. He was in Adam's crib room."

Dean and Sam shared a look.

"Max told me and I went to check it out----and ended up pinned to the roof and eviscerated alive." Chloe flinched at the memory, feeling sick. "The only reason I survived that was because I'm a mutant."

There was silence.

"Say that again?" Dean blinked.

"A _mutant_." Chloe emphasized.

"Like the teenaged mutant turtles?" Dean asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do I _look_ like a teenaged mutant turtle to you?"

He frowned and shook his head.

Chloe sighed, sitting back down. "Smallville is the meteor capital of the world. What they forget to mention is that the meteors cause mutation in some citizens. My mutation was healing. So when that fucker eviscerated me I healed up right before his eyes and he let me go because he was too curious to try kill me again. He then told me to tell your father that if he didn't stop hunting him…well…he insinuated he'd find another way in and not everyone in this house can heal like me, can they?"

Sam was ghastly pale.

"Adam's the second youngest?" Dean asked suddenly.

Chloe nodded. "Azazel said that he was curious about the boys."

"What is it with that fucker and going after the second born in this fucked up family?" Dean wanted to know.

"Can we meet them?" Sam asked.

Chloe was surprised.

So was Dean.

"_What_?" The eldest Winchester son asked his brother.

"They're our _brothers_, Dean."

Dean glared, opened his mouth, and then closed it and took in a deep breath before sighing. "_Half_." But it was obvious that he was curious as well.

"Do they know about us?" Sam asked Chloe.

She smiled. "Yeah. Your father mightn't have told _you_ about them, but they know all about _you two_. Their bedtimes tales are stories about when the three of you would hunt together."

"They know about the supernatural?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed.

She nodded. "Hard not to with this household." She left it at that before looking up and making a face. "John should really be the one doing the introductions, not me."

"Where _is_ daddy dearest?" Dean wanted to know, obviously desperate to see his father and give him a piece of his mind.

"Hunting." Chloe responded. "He doesn't hunt Azazel or demons anymore, but he'll hunt the rest of the things that go bump in the night, usually with my cousin."

Sam blinked. "He takes his woman along with him?"

"Yeah. Though she'd say he's _her man_ and not the other way around." Chloe shrugged. She'd never really seen the difference. "John should have been back hours ago, I even had to cancel my date."

Just as she spoke, a text arrived.

Her eyes narrowed. "That _better_ not be him apologizing by text!" Storming towards her cellular she picked it up and looked at the message, growling. "The _nerve_!" Dialing his number, she waited, tapping her foot impatiently before hearing his sheepish greeting. "John Winchester! You _promised_ me I wouldn't be cancelling out on this date because of you! You _promised_!"

"_Chloe, I'm sorry…_" He began.

"No you're not sorry!" She snapped.

"Well, you're right. I'm not." He agreed. "That guy isn't worth your time."

"You can't decide who I date or who I don't! I'll die a spinster if you keep this up!" Chloe didn't know how much longer she was going to last if he continued this fatherly routine with her. But remembering the problem at hand, she cleared her throat and tried to be calm. "How far away from home are you?"

"_That's why I asked you to call me_." John responded. "_I'll be gone for a couple of days. This looks like it might actually be something more complex than a normal haunting."_

"John, you have to come back home." Chloe responded, looking at Sam and Dean. "You _really_ have to come back home."

"_Why? What happened? Is something wrong?_" He was on the alert immediately. "_Are the boys okay? Did something happen to Lois? Are you ill?_"

"John," Chloe cleared her throat. "They found you."

There was silence.

"John?"

"_Sam and Dean? They're there_?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"_Put me on speakerphone_."

"Okay." Chloe pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the button. "Okay John, you're on speakerphone."

"_Sam? Dean?_" He asked.

"Yes." Sam spoke.

"It's us." Dean responded. "Nice house you have here, _sir_."

John sighed. "_I didn't want you two to find out like this_."

"I'm thinking you didn't want us to find out at _all_." Sam announced darkly.

"_No Sam, I was going to tell you, once the time was right_." John replied.

"And just _when_ was the time going to be right?" Sam snapped, eyes narrowed. "You hid another family from us, dad! You left us thinking you'd abandoned us and didn't care about mother's killer anymore! We didn't know what to think! And now we know that you were---!"

"_Did you get him_?" It was obvious whom John was talking about.

"Yes sir." Dean spoke again. "We killed him two weeks ago. Sammy was nearly killed in the process, but we're both fine now and it's _over_."

Chloe couldn't help but smile when she heard that Azazel was dead. That it was over.

_I don't have to worry anymore. He's not coming back_.

"But there are _issues_ that we need to _speak_ with you about, _sir_." Dean was acting like soldier talking to a sergeant.

"_I understand_." John sighed. "_I will try to wrap this up as soon as possible. In the meanwhile you stay at the house, it __**is**__ your home as well_."

"No, it _isn't_." Sam looked away, furious. "You made sure of that."

Dean was silent, obviously agreeing.

John sighed. "_We'll talk more when I get back. … Chloe?_"

"Yeah John?" She asked.

"_Even though the guy was a jerk and a pussy and didn't deserve your attention, I'm sorry about ruining your date_. _I know, for some unexplainable reason, you were looking forwards to it._"

"What a shitty apology." She couldn't help but smirk and shake her head at him. "I haven't forgiven you yet, not that easily." And yet she was smiling and knew he would know so. "See you when you get back home."

"_You too_." And with that John hung up.

There was silence as the three of them shared awkward glances.

And then Chloe sighed. "Well, let's get this over with. It's time you meet your brothers."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_Wanna thank __**Stephycats7785, summergirlforever, Amanda, Idril-Lune, Kit Merlot, NiminariAmriath **__and __**ChamberlinofMusic**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

_The next chapter will be the last._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe wasn't surprised when the moment she reached Max's room with Sam and Dean, Max and Adam were already looking at the doorway, wary. They mightn't have grown up the way Dean and Sam had, but they definitely had been taught that you had to be wary of both the supernatural and normal people as well.

"Hey boys." She smiled, trying to relax in the tense atmosphere. "I think you're gonna want introductions."

Adam looked up from Sam and Dean, obviously nervous.

Max just frowned, looking every bit the protector he'd somehow self-proclaimed himself to be ever since the night Azazel had appeared in the house. The young boy had never seemed to fully forgive himself for hiding under the bed and just listening to Chloe's screams, and didn't listen to his aunt when she told him that that'd been the smartest thing he could have done.

"Adam, Max," she took in a deep breath. "I would like you to meet Sam and Dean, your brothers."

There was a moment's silence, and despite the fact that Adam's eyes widened and he would have hurriedly thrown himself towards the elder Winchesters, Max's arm went out, blocking his path. His eyes, brown like his father's, narrowed on the elder men. "_Christo_."

Dean suddenly smirked, turning to Sam. "I like this kid."

Max still wasn't sure, talking to Chloe although he never took his suspicious gaze off of the elder Winchesters. "How do we know they're not shape shifters? Or ghouls? Both would look identical to them and have their memories. This could be a trap."

Adam's eyes widened in fear and he hid behind Max, grabbing at the back of Max's shirt.

Sam blinked, impressed. "This kid's good."

"Ghouls can't come in the house Maxy, you know that. They can't walk over the threshold." Chloe reminded him about one of the many wards John Winchester had on his house. "Also, neither Mrs. Hendrik's dog to our left nor Mr. Mulligan's dog to the right acted up when they came to the door, and you dogs act up in the presence of shifters."

Sam turned his gaze on Chloe in surprise.

Max's eyes narrowed a little more for a fraction of a second before he lowered his hand to his side. "Are you _really_ our big brothers?"

Dean cleared his throat, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Sam smiled, although it looked a little nervous, as he bent to his knees so that he was at eye-level with them. "It's nice to meet you two."

And suddenly the most beautiful smile appeared on Max's face, and he and Adam threw themselves at their surprised brothers. Sam and Dean looked shocked, Dean more than Sam, but they smiled down a bit nervously at the boys, who were extremely excited and talking loudly at the same time, spurting out question after question nonstop.

"They get that from their mother." Chloe explained when Dean sent her a questioning glance.

"Dad said you killed a _werewolf_ when you were like _eleven_ or something." Max was saying to Dean, eyes wide. "Dude, that's like, super, mega, uber _cool_! _I_ want to hunt and kill a werewolf too! You're so _awesome_!"

Adam shook his head in agreement. "_Awesome_."

And Dean was grinning brightly, his wariness completely forgotten. "I _love_ kids." He then started to recount the story of the werewolf hunt with what Chloe was _sure_ were some embellishments on John's tale.

Sam bit back a grin at his elder brother.

Chloe leaned against the wall, watching the four Winchester brothers with a grin. Somehow this was going to be alright, she was sure of that.

Shaking her head, Chloe slipped passed Sam and went down the stairs, deciding to make some sandwiches for the boys…the four of them. She knew that this peace wasn't going to last long, the moment John through that doorway World War III would take place.

She blinked, reaching the kitchen.

What if Lois came back early from her undercover gig for the Daily Planet?

Sure, Lois had always known that her youngest 'step-son' was two years older than her…but how would reality match with fantasy when her cousin met Sam and Dean for herself?

Chloe knew that Lois wouldn't have any problems with John's elder sons being around, in fact, Lois would probably bring out a couple of beers for them, lay down the ground rules, clap them on the back and feed John to them alive without any hesitation (they were currently having a little tiff since John wasn't happy with her taking the Crime Beat over at the DP).

But still…at first it was going to be awfully awkward.

Going to the pantry Chloe pulled out the bread and placed four slices in the toaster, putting them to toast and reaching for the kitchen phone when it rang. "Casa Winchester." She greeted as she always did, phone nestled between her ear and her shoulder as she looked into the fridge and wondered what type of sandwiches to make.

She didn't even have the faintest idea about what Sam and Dean might like.

"Hey Chlo." Clark's voice reached her ear. He sounded nervous and a little afraid. "Lana's trying to cook again."

That was enough to let Chloe know what the problem was.

Lana might be practically perfect in every other aspect, but she was a _horror_ in the kitchen.

"You have a super stomach, you can handle some half raw or completely burnt food."

"But she gives me super _indigestion_." Clark whined, seeming quite a bit afraid. "And I think it's only because of my super Kryptonian stomach that I didn't get _food poisoning_ the last time."

Chloe bit back the laughter because he was probably right. "Why don't you just sit Lana down and tell her sweetly and carefully that you love her to death, but that you're more scared of her cooking than you are of Green K?"

"I can't tell her _that_!" Clark groaned. "It'd hurt her feelings!"

"I don't know Clark, she was married to Lex for like 60 seconds, but _still_, that's enough to harden _any_ woman."

Clark gave a little growl, as he always did whenever he was reminded of the week-long marriage.

"Down boy. They're divorced."

"Yeah, _he_ divorced _her_. Not the other way around."

She sighed. "They were under the influence of a Kryptonian parasite couple who wanted world domination through their hosts. It's neither Lex's nor Lana's faults that they got infected by the lover parasites. Anyway, you should have been expecting it. These stuff usually happen to the two of them."

Why was that anyway?

Shaking her head, Chloe sighed. "How is he, anyway?"

"Lex?" Clark asked, referring to his best male friend. "Well, he's still seeing that brunette, the one from the newspaper clipping."

"Two dates? Consecutively? Wow." Chloe snickered. "Who knew he had it in him? The horn dog."

"You gotta give him some slack, Chlo." Clark sighed. "You can't be arguing with him all the time, or saying stuff like being married to him will harden a woman. He's done nothing to you. He didn't marry _your_ love interest."

Chloe bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. At the time that that'd happened her love interest had been _Clark_, and the thought of him and Lex in blissful, holy matrimony was enough to make her burst out laughing. But somehow she kept herself serious.

"And anyway, I think he kinda likes you."

"Proved by the fact that he's dating yet another anonymous brunette?" Chloe snorted, picking up the mayonnaise and going to the toaster when it popped up the golden brown slices of bread.

"It's a _hunch_." Clark defended.

"Of course it is, Clark." She rolled her eyes at him as she began to spread the mayonnaise on the bread.

"Based on actual proof this time!" Clark was not going to let this go.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what _proof_ would that be?"

"He always manages to ask about you during our conversations." Clark announced victoriously.

"So?" Chloe snorted, not buying. "I always ridicule him during every conversation. What's the difference?"

"Why _do_ you ridicule him?" Clark wanted to know. "He hasn't done anything to _you_. Or is that the problem?"

Chloe nearly choked. "Excuse me? What are you implying?"

Clark sounded like he was grinning. "You always ridicule him because you're prickly that he hasn't made a move on you and keeps dating the anonymous brunettes!"

"Clark Kent, it's finally happened, all that Green K exposure has left you an idiot_." _Chloe announced with total seriousness. "There are absolutely _no feelings romantic-wise_ between me and Lex."

"What about sexual?"

Her green eyes went wide, blushing. "Are you on Red K? 'Cause you're sounding an awful lot like _Kal_ right about now."

He chuckled. "No, it's all Clark."

"Better be." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Kal always found a way to hit on me."

Clark sounded nervous. "Yeah, well…" He cleared his throat. "You're mean." There was the sound of shuffling. "Lana's calling me to ask me to come and taste the food she's cooking, I gotta go hide before she finds me." And with that he hung up.

Raising her eyebrow at that, Chloe shook her head and laughed at her best friend and finished making the turkey sandwiches. Placing the sandwiches on a tray she went upstairs and grinned to see Dean and Sam sitting on Max's bed, the younger boys sitting on the carpet eagerly, listening to Dean as he told them a story about a hunt he and Sam had had on board a plane.

"Anyone hungry?" Chloe asked, interrupting.

"Turkey sandwiches!" Max grinned, knowing without having to ask, as he got up and grabbed one, taking a big bite of it and grabbing one for Adam.

Chloe motioned to the two sandwiches left.

Sam hesitated for a second before smiling and reaching for one, nodding his thanks.

Dean took the last one and took a suspicious sniff off it before taking a small bite, his eyes widening. "This is good."

"Aunt Chloe's food is _always_ good." Adam announced as if this should be obvious.

"She watches that damned cooking channel enough." Max grumbled. He resented the cooking channel and anything that took Chloe's attention away from them. The six year old believed that Chloe's world should revolve solely around him and Adam, and disliked it the few times that that assumption was proven wrong.

Chloe wanted to glare at him for his language and grin at him for his possessiveness when it came to her.

She settled for a scowl that lacked any real reproach. "_Language_."

Max winced before grinning sheepishly at her. "Sorry aunt Chloe."

"No you aren't." She couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not." Max's teeth showed with his mischievous grin. "But it'll make you less annoyed with me if I apologize."

"There's no doubt left." Sam suddenly announced, turning to Dean. "That kid is _definitely_ related to you. It's like having a mini you or something."

"I know." Dean grinned. "It's beautiful to watch."

Chloe laughed.

She couldn't help it.

"Is there any pie left?" Adam asked, having a voracious appetite when it came to pie. He turned to Sam and stage whispered: "She makes the _best_ pie."

Sam nodded, amused.

Dean's eyes widened. "She makes pie?" He turned to Chloe. "If it's any good I'll marry you."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him, speaking in a deadpanned way. "Wow, how romantic, however could I decline such an offer?"

Sam grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later, when they were all downstairs watching TV, that Lois Lane stumbled into the house, looking exhausted and about to fall asleep on her feet.

"MOMMY!" Adam and Max got up and ran to the mother they hadn't seen for a week, wrapping themselves around her.

Sam and Dean stood, expressions conflicted before they both went blank.

"I missed you two so _much_." Lois announced with a smile as she went to her knees and drew her sons into her arms, closing her eyes in happiness. "I'm telling Perry that I can't do these undercover pieces anymore. I miss my family too much."

"We missed you too." Adam replied solemnly.

Giving her boys one last hug and kiss, Lois grinned as she got up and blinked when she suddenly noticed Sam and Dean.

Her brown eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, you can just tell by looking at the two of you that you're John's sons."

Dean shuffled his weight from one foot to the others, obviously uncomfortable with meeting his father's woman.

Sam smiled painfully at her. "It's a nice house you have here, ma'am."

Lois suddenly snorted. "Ma'am? Come on, you two are _ancient_ compared to me."

Dean frowned, making a face at that.

Sam blinked in surprise.

"It was about time you two actually found him, you know, I thought you would have a long time ago, but you _were_ busy hunting down that _thing_ that dared threaten _my_ sons and cousin." Lois suddenly frowned, eyes dark and stormy. "You put him down, right?"

Dean nodded stiffly. "Yes. Azazel is dead."

And Lois suddenly grinned. "_Good_. Who popped the bas----." She cleared her throat, remembering that her sons were there. "Who did the honors?"

Sam's smile was turning somewhat amused, and a little more genuine.

Dean was still stiff. "Me."

"I'm envious. Wanted to do it myself." Lois responded truthfully. "Feel at home, this is your place as well. And don't argue with me on that point, okay? I'm cranky and haven't had a good night's rest or time with my sons so you don't want to have a fight with me. I fight dirty. Just ask your father." She turned to Chloe. "Where _is_ John, anyway?"

Chloe cleared her throat. "Hunting."

Lois' eyes widened. "He went hunting without me?" Those eyes then narrowed as she turned to Dean and Sam. "If there's anything left of him after you're done, leave it to _me_. The promise breaking soon to be under my high heels man."

That finally brought a little spark of mirth to Dean's hazel gaze as he nodded.

Lois sighed, returning to the previous topic. "So, no matter how awkward this has been, welcome to Casa Winchester. As I said, this is your house too, so feel at home. Beers are in the fridge and Chloe's our very own Martha Stewart---thank God because I only go into the kitchen when the necessity is _life-threatening_----so you guys have good food."

Chloe had at first thought that she was a burden on the family by staying with Lois and John without working, only studying, but then she'd realized how they _desperately_ needed a cook and cleaner and someone to look after the boys, and she'd realized that it was a fair trade. Her work was in the house, making sure the boys didn't destroy it.

It was a compelling and quite adventurous 'job' but she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it.

"I'm going to take a bath and sleep away my exhaustion so I'll leave you all here to enjoy the rest of the night." Bending down to kiss Max and Adam once more, Lois climbed the stairs and was gone from sight in seconds.

"Dude." Dean turned to Sam when he was over. "_That_ was our step mom."

Sam nodded.

Dean shook his head. "Kinda getting dad's point of view here."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dude. Stepmom. Remember?"

"I know. _Still_."

Sam groaned, obviously used to Dean acting like this but it didn't mean that it didn't annoy him.

Chloe grinned.

Somehow she felt that it'd make Lois annoyingly smug if she found out that her stepson thought she was attractive.

"Let's finish the movie." Max announced, finally speaking.

They returned to their places in the sofa, Chloe with the two boys curled around her, and while she did her best to stay awake she found herself drifting to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Chloe knew she was moving, or better said being moved, and for a second she was terrified, a flash of memory of yellow eyes taunting her causing her to try to wake completely, but then she heard John's voice murmuring softly above her.

"We'll talk after we get her to bed."

"I thought your hunt was going to take you longer." Dean announced, voice emotionless. "_Sir_."

"I told Chloe I'd wrap it up." Was all John said as someone opened the door to her bedroom for him. "Thank you Sammy."

"Don't call me that." Sam's voice was dark, hissed, and barely controlled.

John sighed, moving her to her bed and laying her gently on it, pulling the covers up over her before leaving her side. "Let's go to my study. It's soundproof. We can shout as much as I feel we're going to without waking up the rest of the house."

His voice was resigned.

His sons were silent as the door closed behind them, leaving Chloe in darkness.

Hugging her pillow to her, Chloe kept her eyes closed, hoping that once the shouts were let out and the anger vented, father and sons could finally make their peace.

_For all their sakes, let it be so._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_Wanna thank __**CamFan4Ever, skauble, summergirlforever, ChamberlinofMusic, Kit Merlot**__ and __**violent-smurf **__for reviewing the previous chapter._

_This is the last chapter. Hope you like._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Winchester was tired.

The hunt had taken a lot out of him, but he'd forced himself to finish what should have taken three days into a couple of hours and had driven home to have a huge confrontation with his two elder sons about his having lived a secret life, and then another from Lois for having broken his promise and gone on a hunt alone.

Both fights had taken a lot out of him, but he was glad for the first. Yes, there'd been a lot of shouting an angry words thrown back and forth, especially between him and Sammy, but in the end they'd finally been able to bury a lot of resentment and misunderstandings and while his footing with his two eldest was still fragile, they were working their way towards something better.

He was amazingly proud of them.

Not only had they killed the demon, but they'd stopped him from using the Colt to open a gate to hell. That was a big deal, and while a big piece of him wished he could have been there for that confrontation John knew that he'd done the right thing by backing out of the hunt for Azazel and protecting the kids and Lois and Chloe.

He, Sam and Dean, had had a long conversation late into the night, as to what this now meant. Their goal had been accomplished. They'd killed Azazel.

"_Now what_?" Seemed to be the question of the night.

John had told them his decision to mostly dedicate himself to running Winchester, his garage, and taking care of the house, which they were more than welcomed to living in. He would hunt if there was anything close to home, but he didn't want to miss out on Max and Adam's lives as he had Dean and Sam's, and he knew that his eldest sons understood.

Sam had decided a long time ago that when they killed Azazel he'd return to Stanford to pick up where he'd left off, and that still seemed to be the plan. The only difference was this time John didn't let his pride get in his way and he finally admitted to his son that he was proud of him for getting into that college and that if he ever needed anything, be it financial help or otherwise, John would be there for him.

That had obviously shocked Sam, but the smile the brunette gave him warmed John's heart. He hadn't seen his sons smile much, especially Sam, so the fact that he was smiling at _him_ was amazing.

Dean had decided to take up John's offer of sticking around and living with them while working at the garage. He was as good as John when it came to cars, and loved them maybe even a little bit more, so John couldn't think of a better partner.

They'd gone to sleep on amicable terms, and now all the Winchester males were all located in the living room, drinking beers (or in Max and Adam's case Pepsi) as they watched the game. It was Sunday, and John couldn't help but smile as he saw his four sons congregated together, smiling, watching the game like a family.

A _real_ family.

All he had to do now was make the peace with Lois once she came back from taking her article to Perry. She hadn't broken breath to him after their argument, and she'd even locked the door to their bedroom last night, but it was her passion that John liked.

Living with her was never boring.

They fought like this all the time and made up even more violently.

As Chloe said, it was surprising they didn't have another child.

Then again Chloe had threatened to boycott them or at least go on strike if they even _thought_ of spawning another Winchester-Lane, since he had to admit, Chloe was usually the one left taking care of his two youngest.

_She'd be a good mother_.

Smiling and taking a swing from his beer, John thought about Chloe. He really needed to find a good man for that girl, otherwise he wasn't going to get a moment's peace. She reminded him too much of Mary, and he saw her as the daughter he knew he would have had if he and Mary had had another child, and that made him very possessive of her.

She was an excellent girl, intelligent, spunky, caring and beautiful to boot. Why she didn't have good taste in men was beyond his understanding.

She always seemed to go for the charity cases, the ones who needed her _help_.

John made up his face in distaste.

Chloe was so used to taking care of everyone else, even at home, that every guy she accepted a date from were losers who they were leeching off of her good heart and kind nature.

And sometimes even her bank account.

John's grip tightened on his beer.

Chloe was just as much a Winchester as everyone else in this house, and more than once since he'd met the feisty sixteen year old had he thought what a perfect match she'd be for one of his sons.

His brown gaze tore form the television set and surveyed the men his elder sons had become. He looked from Dean, who'd do good to have a firm hand in his life, to Sam, who'd do so wonderfully to have her loving heart.

He frowned, not exactly sure which he saw with her more. John really didn't care which of his sons got smart and realized the type of woman Chloe was, he just hoped one of them would, and that they'd convince Chloe that she was Winchester through and through---and only needed the name.

He'd told this to Lois once, and she'd laughed, saying that he was 'keeping Chloe in the family', and now that he thought of it more, John realized it was true. He _did_ want Chloe to stay in the family. He'd gone over every single guy in her life and had tried to find _one_ who was worth her love and attention, and he hadn't found anyone that met his standards for _his_ Chloe.

Well, he _had_ thought maybe once that the Luthor boy might have been a good match. He was strong, independent (both financially and emotionally), intelligent and cunning. John had also sensed that darkness that lay within Lex Luthor, and he hadn't held it against him. Everyone had darkness within, some more than others.

It was only when he realized that Luthor had stopped _fighting_ the darkness within that he'd started to reevaluate him for Chloe.

Chloe was all light, she was spring and sunshine, and John didn't want Lex corrupting that.

He was withholding judgment because he knew that despite how much darker Lex was getting he was still basically a good person, but the moment the young Luthor finally took the dive into the abysm he'd never be able to come back from John was going to grab Chloe and pull her back from that edge.

He'd lost Mary to the darkness.

He wasn't about to lose Chloe to it as well.

Sure, this was a different sort of darkness, but it was just as threatening as the one that'd taken his wife from him. He wouldn't allow it to have his 'daughter' as well.

The sound of a car driving up caused John to raise an eyebrow, wondering who it was.

Chloe appeared from the kitchen, where she'd been reading something, and opened the front door, grinning. "Lex, what brings you to the slums of Smallville?"

John frowned at the smile on her face.

He noticed Sam turning his head slightly towards the front door.

He wondered if it was out of pure curiosity or if there was something else there.

"Hello Miss Sullivan." Lex smiled as he came up the steps to the door. "Long time no see."

"I know. Wasn't it heaven?" She teased, stepping out of the doorway and letting him inside.

He smirked at her before smiling at everyone in the house. "Hello."

"_Lex_." John nodded, smiling at the boy. Like Jonathan had once upon a time, he was reserving judgment for the boy when he truly did something worth condemning, but he was wary, sensing within that it was brewing.

He just hoped when everything exploded Chloe wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Adam smiled at Lex but Max just kept his gaze on the television, not acknowledging his presence.

John grinned.

Max was just as possessive as John when it came to Chloe and didn't like Lex much.

"Lex, you've never met John's older sons." Chloe smiled, motioning to Sam and Dean, who'd both turned to eye the newcomer with curiosity. "These are Sam and Dean. Dean will be staying with us from now on and Sam will make sure he's a frequent visitor. _Right_?" She'd sent that in Sam's direction.

The dimple in Sam's cheek appeared as he nodded.

"Nice to meet you two." Lex's smile was polite before he dismissed them and turned to Chloe. "I need to talk to you." His face was all business.

Chloe's face frowned slightly. "What is it Lex?" Her hand went to his arm.

He sighed. "Come to my car."

She didn't even ask _why_. She nodded and followed him out, closing the door behind her.

Max got up as soon as the door closed, frowning, before hurrying to the window and peering out.

John stood and leisurely followed his son to the window, placing a hand on his shoulder, peering out as well, sensing Dean and Sam watching them questioningly.

But John ignored their inquiring glances, watching through the thin curtains as Chloe entered Lex's car, and then Lex drove away.

He frowned.

They hadn't said anything about leaving.

"Dad?" Dean asked. "You want to give the girl some privacy?"

"No." John responded, turning his back on the window and frowning, going back to his chair.

Max was still looking out of the window, head tilted away from the window, gaze oddly distant, before his eyes widened and he dashed out of the room towards the telephone in the kitchen.

They could soon hear his voice. "Aunt Chloe? Where are you going? Come back."

John wondered why Max sounded so extremely worried.

"_Please_!" Max pleaded.

"He doesn't like baldy much, does he?" Dean asked, gaze towards the kitchen, obviously having listened to Max before the boy slammed the phone down and ran upstairs angrily.

John nodded an answer to Dean's question.

He always wondered why Max was so against Lex.

"I'll go talk to him." Sam surprised them by saying as he got up from the sofa and went up the stairs.

John sighed, taking another swing from his beer.

What exactly was Lex Luthor up to?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay?" Sam asked, entering Max's bedroom, feeling a little out of his element and not sure _why_ he'd volunteered to do this.

Max was sitting on his bed, holding his pillow to his chest, furious. He looked up at Sam and shook his head. "No."

"You want to tell me what just happened down there?" Sam asked, edging towards the bed and sitting down. He wasn't used to being the older brother, and wondered if Dean had felt this awkward need to help _him_ when they'd been younger.

"Yeah, but I can't." Max whispered.

"Why not?" Sam tilted his head to the right, curious.

"Because it's Aunt Chloe's secret, not mine." Max frowned, looking up at Sam, obviously worried and pissed. "It's all that damned _Luthor's_ fault. I wish he'd just go away."

"Language." And yet Sam wasn't as reproachful as he was worried. "What is Luthor's fault? Is something wrong?"

Max opened his mouth but then closed it tightly and looked away, obviously wanting to say whatever it was but refusing to do so out of loyalty to Chloe.

Sam smiled sadly. It reminded him so much of him when he was younger and keeping Dean's secrets. "Look, why don't you just trust your aunt's decisions? She's a smart woman, and I doubt she'd do anything stupid."

Max snorted darkly at that, but then sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Sam reached out his hand to Max. "Lets go finish the game?"

Max looked at that hand before smiling and putting his in his, nodding.

Sam smiled back and they walked out of the room, and while he was glad at the progress he was making with his younger brother, Sam couldn't help but worry, wondering what exactly it was that Lex Luthor had gotten Chloe involved in that had Max so worked up about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What going on?" Chloe asked, worried as she fastened her seat belt and turned to Lex. "You never come out of the blue without a warning so I can have an excuse to get out and meet you there. What happened?"

Lex reached for a folder on the dashboard and placed it on her lap, never taking his hardened eyes off of the road as he pressed down even further on the gas of the Lamborghini. "It's happening again."

Eyes wide, Chloe looked down at the folder in her lap and opening it, seeing the horrifying pictures, going through them and the graphic yet necessary reports. She trembled slightly at the gruesomeness of what was in her hands. "When were these pictures taken?"

"Early this morning." Lex replied, giving her a sideways glance. "I couldn't wait for the time subterfuge with your family usually takes. I need you right now. We need to stop this thing before it disappears again like last time. We don't know when it's going to return again."

Chloe nodded. "No, no, I understand now. It's a good thing you came to find me."

She bit down on her bottom lip as Max's desperate phone call to her earlier now made sense. Somehow, somehow he'd _known_, somehow that boy had known _all along_, and it explained a lot about his behavior and dislike when it came to Lex Luthor.

Chloe shook her head with a smile.

Like she was keeping Max's secret safe from John, Max was keeping _hers_.

_I'm going to have to talk to him when I get back_.

Sighing, Chloe leaned her forehead against the cold glass, bringing her close hand to her heart. Closing her eyes she saw flashes of those taunting yellow eyes, but she shook it away.

_He's dead._

_**Dead**__._

"I'm sorry Chloe, for having to bring you into this." Lex sighed.

"No. This isn't your fault Lex. And I'm glad to help, I _am_."

"I just wish you didn't _have_ to."

"Lex, just, just---I'm a part of this already, okay? I can't get out of this, I'm just as deep into it as you are." She turned to look at the man who was quickly becoming one of her closest friends, even if they couldn't let their friendship be known because of the secrets they were forced to keep.

No wonder their relationship looked so suspicious to outsiders.

No one knew the truth.

_And it's better that way._

Breathing in and out, Chloe remained silent the rest of the drive, mentally preparing herself for what she was going to have to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, I know, that was a sucky way to end the story. But I'll do a follow-up story that explain the whole Chloe/Lex partnership, I promise.**

**Review?**


End file.
